These Foolish Things
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: With Rory busy with Yale and Jess, and Sookie busy with her new baby, Lorelai finds herself talking to Luke a lot more.


Author: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls, its characters and everything else belong to the talented and very lucky Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
  
Title: These Foolish Things  
  
Summary: With Rory busy with Yale and Jess and Sookie busy with her new baby, Lorelai finds herself talking to Luke a lot more.  
  
Pairings: Luke/Lorelai Rory/Jess  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Please tell me first. Being it's my story and all. You can just e-mail me.  
  
Author's Note: Takes place after Lorelai and Rory are back from their trip. Luke and Nicole have never gone out, actually in my little world there is no Nicole or Alex or Shane or Dean - actually I like Dean so I'll keep him, anyway it's just going to be a general Gilmore Girls fic - with cute Java Junkie banter, cute Lit scenes, and such. Also Jimmy never really made an appearance, so Jess doesn't know who he is.  
  
Rory makes a few appearances but not a lot cause she has college, but I try to squeeze her in as much as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
[cut to Lorelai and Rory walking down the street]  
  
Lorelai: [points to a page in a magazine] How about that one?  
  
Rory: [shakes head] Nope brown is not really your color.  
  
Lorelai: [looks at her in shock] Every color is my color.  
  
Rory: Yes except brown.  
  
Lorelai: [pouts] But its on sale, and it's cute.  
  
Rory: And is isn't in your color.  
  
Lorelai: [points to another page] How about that one?  
  
Rory: [sighs]  
  
[Opening Credits]  
  
* * *  
  
[cut to Luke and Lorelai in the diner]  
  
Luke: [places plate in front of Lorelai] Here  
  
Lorelai: Thanks  
  
Luke: Anything else?  
  
Lorelai: Is brown my color?  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Brown - is it my color.  
  
Luke: Why are you asking me this?  
  
Lorelai: Cause Rory and I were talking about it and I want to know your opinion.  
  
Luke: I guess.  
  
Lorelai: Cause I want to get a brown jacket.  
  
Luke: Don't you already have one?  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Luke: And you want to get another one?  
  
Lorelai: Yes  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Lorelai: Because it's cute and I have a shirt to match  
  
Luke: If you have one then what's the point of getting one?  
  
Lorelai: Says the man with a million flannel shirts  
  
Luke: It is not a million  
  
Lorelai: No but it's getting there  
  
Luke: [walking away] eat your food  
  
Lorelai: [smiling]  
  
* * *  
  
[cut to Rory and Jess walking down the street]  
  
Jess: I hate it  
  
Rory: You haven't even read it.  
  
Jess: I tried  
  
Rory: Give it a chance  
  
Jess: I did  
  
Rory: Please?  
  
Jess: But it's confusing I mean one minute they're talking about one thing and the next another thing  
  
Rory: It's supposed to be that way  
  
Jess: That's why I hate it  
  
Rory: You're hopeless  
  
Jess: [wrapping his arms around Rory] And you look cute when you say that  
  
Rory: [looks at her watch] I have to go  
  
Jess: [frowning] Again?  
  
Rory: Lane  
  
Jess: Okay [kisses her] See you later.  
  
Rory: Seven?  
  
Jess: Eight  
  
Rory: Because?  
  
Jess: I have to close  
  
Rory: Doesn't the diner close at nine?  
  
Jess: Oh well.  
  
* * *  
  
[cut to the Dragonfly, Lorelai and Sookie are sitting at a table in the dining room]  
  
Lorelai: I hate Michel  
  
Sookie: (sarcastically) That's a surprise.  
  
Lorelai: His people skills suck  
  
Sookie: I know  
  
Lorelai: [sighs] Enough talk of Michel  
  
Sookie: Good cause I need you to help me plan the main course for the Garrison wedding. [hands Lorelai a sheet of paper] Here  
  
Lorelai: Ew!  
  
Sookie: What?  
  
Lorelai: [laughs] Star Trek as their theme? Ha wonder if Luke knows about that.  
  
Sookie: I know that's why I need ideas  
  
Lorelai: Something alien-y?  
  
Sookie: They do have a back-up idea  
  
Lorelai: Do I want to know what it is?  
  
Sookie: It's a little more normal though  
  
Lorelai: Okay  
  
Sookie: It's Tropical beach theme  
  
Lorelai: Better than Star Trek  
  
Sookie: But they want real Palm trees  
  
Lorelai: In here?  
  
Sookie: Yep  
  
Lorelai: [puts down paper] Then tell 'um to go to Florida  
  
Sookie: Lorelai  
  
Lorelai: How are we going to do that?  
  
Sookie: I'm not sure  
  
Lorelai: Do you have their number?  
  
Sookie: Yeah, [hands her paper] here.  
  
Lorelai: What kind of people chooses Star Trek as their wedding theme?  
  
Sookie: Really big Trekkies?  
  
Lorelai: Must be related to Luke [walks away]  
  
* * *  
  
[cut to the diner]  
  
Luke: [puts plate on Kirk's table] Here  
  
Kirk: This is not what I ordered  
  
Luke: Yes  
  
Kirk: No [pushes plate away]  
  
Luke: [sighs] (gruffly) Be right back  
  
[Lorelai enters diner with Rory]  
  
Lorelai: [sits down] No John Cusack is cuter.  
  
Rory: (in shock) The guy from 'America's Sweethearts'?  
  
Lorelai: Better than the DJ from 'Glitter'  
  
Rory: Everything's better than 'Glitter'  
  
Lorelai: Yeah you're right  
  
[Luke enters from the back]  
  
Luke: What do you want?  
  
Lorelai: Coffee  
  
Rory: And fries  
  
Lorelai: And burgers  
  
Luke: Okay, anything else?  
  
Lorelai: Um - lets see [opens menu]  
  
Luke: [rolls eyes]  
  
Lorelai: [closes menu] You have a chicken sandwich?  
  
Luke: Yes  
  
Lorelai: And you never told me - why?  
  
Luke: You order the same things everyday  
  
Lorelai: So?  
  
Luke: So I figured since you order the same thing everyday you wouldn't really need to know what else was there.  
  
Lorelai: Okay  
  
[Luke walks away]  
  
Rory: Nice scene  
  
Lorelai: I'm really not a fan of the chicken sandwich anyway  
  
Rory: Maybe that's why you never knew that he had the chicken sandwich  
  
Lorelai: Hmm, maybe  
  
Rory: Time?  
  
[Lorelai looks at her watch]  
  
Lorelai: 7:15  
  
Rory: Can we take the food to go?  
  
Lorelai: Why?  
  
Rory: Cause I have a date with Jess at eight and then I have to head over to Yale.  
  
Lorelai: Oh okay  
  
[Luke enters from kitchen, carrying food]  
  
Luke: Here  
  
Lorelai: Can you wrap it up?  
  
Luke: Okay  
  
Rory: Thanks Luke  
  
Luke: Anytime  
  
Lorelai: Yeah thanks . . . listen what time are you closing?  
  
Luke: About eight why?  
  
Lorelai: I might stop in . . . cause Rory has a date and Sookie has this Star Trek wedding to plan . . ., which I have to tell you all about - being the Trekkie that you are.  
  
Luke: (annoyed) That was a while back  
  
Lorelai: [smiles] Whatever you say.  
  
Luke: So you're going to stop by?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah I guess just for a couple of minutes.  
  
Luke: Okay [walks away]  
  
Rory: Did you just make a date with Luke?  
  
Lorelai: No  
  
Rory: (mockingly) Oh I might stop in.  
  
Lorelai: It wasn't a date.  
  
Rory: Oh okay  
  
Lorelai: Really  
  
Rory: [picking up the food] I know.  
  
Lorelai: Really  
  
[Rory exits diner, and Lorelai follows shortly]  
  
* * * [cut to Lorelai's bedroom]  
  
Lorelai: Rory!  
  
Rory: [off-screen] Yes?  
  
Lorelai: Are you leaving soon?  
  
Rory: [OS] Yeah why?  
  
Lorelai: Come up here please!  
  
[Rory enters]  
  
Lorelai: [holds up two shirts] Pick one  
  
Rory: [laughs]  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: (sings) Mommy has a date with Luke.  
  
Lorelai: No I don't  
  
Rory: The red one [points to a shirt]  
  
Lorelai: Thanks [puts the other shirt on her bed]  
  
Rory: I thought it wasn't a date  
  
Lorelai: It isn't  
  
Rory: Then why are you so worried about what to wear?  
  
Lorelai: I'm not - I just can't pick that's all  
  
Rory: [getting up] Okay listen I have to go, see you later okay? Remember to not be out too late cause I have to drive to Yale early  
  
Lorelai: I thought you were leaving tonight, after your date with Jess  
  
Rory: I made a slight change of plans.  
  
Lorelai: Okay have fun with Jess . . . I mean have a good time with him.  
  
Rory: I get what you mean, have fun with Luke. And I'm not referring to the type of fun you want me and Jess to have.  
  
Lorelai: Naughty, naughty girl!  
  
Rory: See you later mom.  
  
* * *  
  
[cut to Lorelai entering the diner]  
  
Lorelai: Hey  
  
[Luke enters from upstairs]  
  
Luke: Hi  
  
Lorelai: Pie?  
  
Luke: [laughs lightly] Coming right up  
  
[Lorelai sits down on a stool]  
  
Luke: Here  
  
Lorelai: [smiles] Thanks  
  
Luke: So  
  
Lorelai: Um how's everything with Jess?  
  
Luke: Fine we got that whole Wal-Mart thing figured out  
  
Lorelai: That's good  
  
[They sit in silence as Luke watches Lorelai finish her pie]  
  
Lorelai: Do you want to watch a movie?  
  
Luke: Now?  
  
Lorelai: Okay  
  
Luke: Let me clean up . . . I'll meet you upstairs.  
  
Lorelai: I have to run out and get some videos first  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Lorelai: Because I know you, Luke Danes and I know that you have no good movies.  
  
[Lorelai exits the diner]  
  
* * *  
  
[cut to Rory and Jess entering a bookstore]  
  
Rory: Where'd you find this?  
  
Jess: Internet  
  
Rory: There's a book reading here?  
  
Jess: Every Tuesday night  
  
Rory: So you've been here before?  
  
Jess: Once or twice  
  
Waiter: Your regualar seat Jess?  
  
Jess: Um okay.  
  
[waiter leads them to a table near a shelf of books]  
  
Rory: Regular seat?  
  
Jess: Okay so I haven't been here once or twice, maybe once or twice a week.  
  
Rory: A week?  
  
Jess: Yeah  
  
Rory: I'm going to get some coffee okay?  
  
Jess: Okay * * * [cut to Luke and Lorelai watching a movie]  
  
Lorelai: I hate this part, I mean it ruins the whole movie  
  
Luke: So I take it that you've already seen this movie?  
  
Lorelai: Yup  
  
Luke: Then why'd you rent it?  
  
Lorelai: 'Cause I know that you haven't seen it yet  
  
Luke: Well thanks for thinking of me when you rent videos  
  
Lorelai: You're welcome  
  
Luke: So tell me all about the Star Trek wedding  
  
Lorelai: [smiles] So you are a Trekkie - still  
  
Luke: Am not  
  
Lorelai: Then why'd you ask about the wedding?  
  
Luke: Because you offered to tell me about it before  
  
Lorelai: Oh yeah, well Sookie need help planning the menu, and the insane couple's alternative is a beach theme - with real palm trees at the Dragonfly. How insane is that?  
  
Luke: Why not just tell then to go to Florida?  
  
Lorelai: Exactly what I said, I have to call them and tell them that real palm trees are not doable.  
  
Luke: Isn't it getting late?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I should head home.  
  
Luke: Yeah  
  
Lorelai: Thanks for tonight  
  
Luke: Anytime.  
  
* * * 


End file.
